The present disclosure relates generally to federated databases, and more specifically, to leveraging graph databases in a federated database system.
A federated database system is a database management system (DBMS) that integrates access to multiple autonomous data sources, such as relational database management systems, files, and/or web services, without physically merging the data sources. The federated database system provides virtualized access to the autonomous data sources by retrieving data from the appropriate data sources as necessary to respond to database queries. In this manner, the autonomous data sources are integrated into a single virtual database, commonly known as a federated database, allowing the constituent data sources to be accessed using a single database query.